


A Holmes for Christmas

by Gryffinpuffpending15



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffinpuffpending15/pseuds/Gryffinpuffpending15
Summary: It's Christmas time at 221B Baker Street, Sherlock and John are spending the day with the most important people in there lives, their real family: Molly, Mrs. Hudson and father's Mycroft and Greg.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote, I'm really proud of it, I hope you enjoy it.

It’s Christmas time at Baker Street. Dinner was going to be late because Mycroft and Greg Lestrade were visiting Eurus in Sherrinford; leaving the rest of the day for Sherlock to spend with his boyfriend.  
Mrs. Hudson stood watching Sherlock; whom was knelt up to the window, in his pyjamas, with his head resting on the windowsill. He watched the light snow dust the pavement, covering the footprints John had made on leaving.  
“I hope John comes home before Mycroft, my brother goes out of his way to ruin Christmas.”  
Sherlock huffed. Mrs. Hudson left him to his meditating and went to check, see how Molly was doing with the paperchains.  
All three heads sprang up when they heard the front door slam, and the following footsteps coming up the stairs. When John opened the door; was stood dusting off the remaining snow on his jacket, Sherlock bounced up, throwing his arms around John’s neck.  
“Hey, what’s this? I’ve only been gone 10 minutes”  
John comforted, running his fingers through Sherlock’s curly hair.  
“Sherlock-Sher-Sherlock! Can you please let go of me? You’re going to squash your Christmas present- They’ll be plenty of time for that later.”  
Sherlock pulled away and began deducing what was strange about John’s appearance. Sherlock noticed a queer, misshapen, moving lump under John’s jacket. The lump was squirming and whimpering.  
“John-your jacket is making funny noises.”  
John turned to look at Sherlock, like a soldier waiting on orders. Mrs. Hudson, meanwhile, was desperately trying to mop up the snow that John had dragged in. Molly had come to see what was going on. John unzipped his jacket slightly, and a furry red muzzle or an Irish Setter puppy poked it’s head out. John lifted the puppy from the safety of his jacket, he took Sherlock’s hands and gently placed the pup in them. Sherlock cupped the puppy in his hands, he lifted the pup close to his face. The puppy stood on his hind legs and licked Sherlock’s nose, Sherlock smiled.  
“He’s yours…Merry Chris-“  
“Ours”  
Sherlock corrected, placing a gentle kiss on John’s forehead.  
“Thank you, John”  
John felt a shiver of happiness. The three of them went and sat down on the carpet, by the fire. John warmed his hands up as Sherlock sat cross legged, letting the pup sit in his lap.  
“I shall name him Red Beard.”  
Sherlock stated, cheerfully.  
Molly sat down in John’s chair, grinning uncontrollably at Red Beard.  
“Oh, by the way I’ve brought a new game for us to play.”  
Molly said, excitedly sifting through a 5p shopping bag, she then produced a box that said ‘Trivial Pursuit’ on it.  
“Oh, thank god it’s not Cluedo”  
John sighed, in slight relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later they were joined by Mycroft and Greg. Mycroft was the first on through the door, Red Beard ran over yapping in excitement. A startled Mycroft lept into Greg’s arms, causing Lestrade to drop the bags and catch his frightened husband.  
“Stop that evil little fur ball Greg, he’s going to kill me!”  
Mycroft yelled, wafting his umbrella around hysterically. Sherlock crawled over and scooped up the puppy, He held him protectively.  
“You can’t hurt him Mycroft, he’s mine!”  
Sherlock declared defiantly, blobbing his tongue out as he turned to walk back to his spot, by the fire. Molly gave up her seat for Mycroft. Greg placed his shaken husband into the well-worn armchair and went to make him some tea.  
On his return, Lestrade was followed closely behind by Mrs. Hudson, whom had her arms filled with presents.  
“I thought it’d be a bit more special if I made you all something this year.”  
Explained Mrs. Hudson, handing around the presents. She had knitted them a jumper each: Sherlock’s was blue with an otter sewn on it. John’s was green with a hedgehog sewn on it. Molly’s was a burgundy colour with a chemical flask and white love hearts sewn on it. Greg’s was yellow with crime scene tape and a chalk outline sewn on it. Mrs. Hudson’s was a pink-ish colour with an apron and the words ‘not your housekeeper’ sewn on it. Mycroft frowned at his Christmas present whilst the rest tried theirs on.  
“Oh, I despise knitting patterns”  
He uttered, tossing it over the chair arm.  
“MYCROFT!”  
Barked Sherlock, John and Molly.  
“Ooh I think I look rather good in mine.”  
Said Lestrade, modestly adjusting the jumper over his belly slightly.  
“Don’t worry dear, the fabric is flexible, I wasn’t sure on the sizes, so I asked Sherlock.”  
Mrs. Hudson explained, giving Lestrade a gentle, reassuring tap on the forearm. Mycroft looked up at his husband and smiled; He then stood up and took of his jacket, followed by his waistcoat, and put on his jumper. Mycroft’s jumper was navy blue with a golden crown sewn on it. Mycroft looked down and smiled; he suddenly embraced Mrs. Hudson.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.”  
He whispered, without a hint of contempt.  
When Mycroft pulled away from the embrace Mrs. Hudson’s eyes were beginning to well up. She put her hand on her mouth to try and compose herself.  
“Oh, I must go and check on the food.”  
She gasped, teetering off into the kitchen in a hurry. Mycroft’s eyes followed her out of the room.  
“Ahh, I have never been terribly good with them…”  
Sighed Mycroft.  
“Dogs?” Asked John.  
“Humans” Replied Mycroft.  
“You are getting better though”  
Admitted Lestrade, proudly, kissing his husband on the temple, he had to stand on his tip toes to do so. Mycroft slumped back down in his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft sat watching his little brother playing with Red Beard, it must’ve been the first time he’d seen his brother truly happy, since they were both children. He owed it all to an ex-army doctor, who played clarinet at school.  
Mycroft once taught his brother that caring wasn’t an advantage, to help him get through school, with all the bullies and in later life too with Anderson and Donovan, luckily Greg was there to look after Sherlock when he could not. Mycroft couldn’t help feeling a certain joy, seeing his little brother so happy and in love. He turned his notice to husband.   
‘We all need that someone to remind us what it feels like to be human, Star crossed lovers and all that.’  
Mycroft’s thoughts began to wonder, he tried not to show his emotional side and quickly tuned back into the conversation.  
“This little guy, here has caused me nothing but trouble, down at the station.”  
Lestrade confessed, ruffling Sherlock’s curls.  
“Sherlock can you at least take credit for the nut job who went around smashing busts?”  
Sherlock looked up from his puppy, his cheeks slightly rosier.  
“Greg, I don’t want to talk business, it’s Christmas.”  
Lestrade beamed proudly at Sherlock for remembering his name.  
“Oh I’m embarrassing him in front of his boyfriend.”  
Greg teased. Sherlock curled up hugging his knees, trying to hide his blushing from John.  
Lestrade sat down in the chair behind Sherlock, he gave the young man’s hair another ruffle in jest. Sherlock observed John playing with Red Beard from over the tops of his knees.  
‘I was taught from an early age that caring is not an advantage, I’ve never had friends, but when John walked into my life-he didn’t laugh-he didn’t call me a freak-he just accepted me. Maybe I’ve got a thing for the man in the uniform-how come it took me so long to acknowledge that I was in love, when everybody else could see it?-Maybe plain sight isn’t such a good place to hide after-‘  
Sherlock’s thoughts were interrupted by John.  
“Sherlock-Sher-Are you okay?”  
When he looked up John was knelt close to him, having one hand placed caringly on Sherlock’s knee and the other hand was holding Red Beard. Sherlock raised his head and kissed John, not caring about the other people in the room or Mrs. Hudson ‘Aww-ing’ aloud.  
When Sherlock pulled away from the passionate kiss, he looked at John, who had begun to blush. Sherlock quickly caught Red Beard as he jumped up, out of John’s hand trying to lick Sherlock’s face, again. Both Sherlock and John began to laugh.  
“Oh, I’ve just remembered…”  
Sherlock said, spontaneously, sounding slightly startled. He stood up, plopped Red Beard down in Greg’s lap. Greg didn’t know how to proceed, he was midway through a mince pie, he attempted to stop Red Beard from falling off his lap by scrunching up his knees.  
“It’s not my division”  
Greg yelled after Sherlock, muffled by a mouth full of crumbs.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock had dashed to his room, leaving the habitants of the living room and kitchen confused.  
“Yes, this is by far the family I approve of”  
Acknowledged Mycroft, letting his thoughts’ spill out of his mouth.  
“Oh, it must be this wine, it’s not agreeing with me.”  
Dismissed Mycroft, uncomfortably adjusting his tie and turning his nose up at the glass of mulled wine.  
“Wow, it must be, I think that must’ve been the only time I’ve seen you smile.”  
John said, absent mindedly.  
“Sounds like a toast to me…”  
Chimed Molly, smiling shyly into her glass, looking at the floor.  
Following a clattering of pans and crashes Sherlock burst back into the room, carrying a small box. John shot up, startled, trying desperately to calm his panting boyfriend.  
“Hey-hey-what’s the matter?”  
John reassured, calmly.  
“John…”  
Sherlock uttered, anxiously and out of breath, looking at the small box in his hand.  
“John-seen as it’s our first Christmas together-I-I-um got you this…”  
Sherlock stammered, handing the small parcel over to John. John held the small box in the palm of his hand; Sherlock held John’s wrists to make sure he didn’t drop the box. The two of them got lost in the moment.  
Meanwhile, Molly had fetched Red Beard off Greg’s lap. Mycroft was between drinking the wine and tea. Greg had fallen asleep with his legs draped over the chair arm. Mrs. Hudson appeared at the kitchen door.  
“Sherlock Holmes- what did I tell you? Only one present before dinner…now you won’t want anything to eat.”  
Sherlock turned his stare towards Mrs. Hudson.  
“I can’t wait that long.”  
He reasoned, turning back to John. John could feel Sherlock start to shake with excitement.  
“Open it John please…”  
Sherlock pleaded. John looked down at the box as he undid the ribbon and removed the lid, to uncover a smaller, black velvet, curved, square box. John’s heart began to race, he covered his mouth, trying not to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

John opened the box slowly…he gasped at the sight of the silver band, Sherlock smiled.  
“Sher-how did you know my ring size?”  
John asked, moving his hand from his mouth to his cheek to cover his blushing.  
“I measured your ring finger when you fell asleep watching television one night…before I put you to bed.”  
Sherlock confessed, looking deep into his boyfriend’s dilated pupils, he took hold of his hands.  
“John-I never expected-to…”  
Sherlock was struggling to find his words, even though he’d rehearsed it over and over in his mind palace.  
“John I never expected to be anyone’s best friend-I’m-um-sorry that I hurt you-even though it was three years ago-but I’ve got a life time to make it up to you- if you still want me- Mrs. Hudson has witnessed what I’d be like without you- please John-please-I need my doctor-I need my John Watson-will you marr-“  
Sherlock’s proposal was interrupted by a kiss. When John pulled away, he whispered.  
“That’s a yes by the way.”  
Both of them began giggling. Their moment was followed by screams of joy and congratulations from Mrs. Hudson and Molly, which inevitably woke up Lestrade.  
“Wha-what’s going on? What’s happening?”  
Greg mumbled, still half asleep as he fell out of his chair. When John and Sherlock turned to see Mycroft’s reaction, he was buffering, frozen still with only his right eye twitching.  
“John, I think we’ve broken Mycroft”  
Sherlock said, causing both of them to burst out laughing. Sherlock pulled his fiancé into a hug, kissing him on the forehead as he did so.  
“Merry Christmas John”  
Sherlock whispered, burying his face in John’s shoulder.


End file.
